The Best Things Are Unexpected
by imbadatuserssorry
Summary: The newlywed, Tessa Gray-Herondale, has been feeling ill for a while with no foreseeable cause, but a run in with a demon may just give her the answers she's looking for.


Tessa held her stomach, feeling it tense up and ache again. She hunched over the bowl as another spout of nausea hit her, her head spun as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Sophie was behind her holding her hair & rubbing her back. Although she was no longer a maid, she was still Tessa's friend and only wanted her to feel better.

"You know, Will is becoming quite worried, are you sure you are alright?" Sophie asked as Tessa set the bowl back down. She looked up at Sophie and shakily sat back into the red velvet chair that was set in the corner of her and Will's room. Although her complexion was pale as snow and her hair stuck to her forehead in a cold sweat, Tessa only waved Sophie off, "I'm alright, it's likely just a nasty bug."

Sophie shook her head, "bugs don't last two weeks, Tessa, you ought to call on the Silent Brothers." Tessa's expression tightened at the mention of the Silent Brothers; although it had been quite some time since Jem had left to become one anytime they came up in conversation Tessa couldn't but feel a pang in her chest. "I'm alright, I'm feeling better as we speak," Tessa reassured her. Sophie sighed as a light knock was placed on the heavy oak bedroom door.

"Tess?" Will's voice carried through the door. "May I come in?"

Sophie turned to Tessa and Tessa made a face, "I don't want you to see me in this state, Will." Despite Tessa's protests the golden handle turned and Will stood in the doorway and made his way over to Tessa. He kneeled down next to her and took her hand into his. "Tess, we are married now, I shall see you in all your states no matter how vomit ridden they may be," Will said this with a grin while Tessa rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder with her free hand.

"I'll go ask Bridget to make you some tea," Sophie spoke before letting herself out. As the door closed behind her Will turned his attention back to his wife.

"Alright now you are free to confess that you've laid with a demon and have come down with a dreadful case of demon pox." Tessa laughed a little and shook her head, "I've done no such thing." Will's expression turned from humor to a more worried, serious one. "Really, Tess, you've been ill off and on for a while, I am beginning to worry," Will admitted. "I am feeling better, don't be concerned," Tessa reassured him. Another knock came at the door, it opened revealing a small woman, Charlotte, standing in its wake.

Will stood up and turned to face her. "I'm afraid there's been reports of odd activity down at a shop in town, possibly demons though I'm not sure," Charlotte noted. "What kind of activity?" Will asked, crossing his arms and sticking a hand under his chin. "There's been reports of someone promising mundanes a show, a show that proves that the shadow world exists," Charlotte said, before a flash of bright red hair ran out behind her. Before Will could question these reports, Charlotte hurried after the blob, calling for her son Charles to quit running. Will drew in a breath, "I suppose we are going to check it out soon." "Well I will be joining you, I need to get out of the institute." Tessa decreed. "No, not in your state, you must rest," Will countered. Tessa gave him a look and Will sighed, he knew it would be no use to argue with her; she would come whether he allowed it or not. "Fine, but you better be careful, do not over do it." Will finally said. Tessa nodded and got up as Will disappeared presumably to change into his gear. Tessa did the same.

Tessa made her way down the stairs into the common room slowly, still feeling a bit weak. In the room was a flurry of adults in gear and kids running around screaming. It was 1885 now, Tessa and Will had been the ones running the institute for some time as Charlotte was the Consul now, however, the holidays were coming up and everyone was back around ready to celebrate.

There were two mundane nannies who possessed the sight attempting to control the children, but with very little success. Tessa spotted Will standing in the corner of the room silently with his arms crossed in front of him. Tessa noticed he was watching little Anna, Charles, Barbara, and Eugenia all running around, if they could, screaming with laughter. His lips were warped into a smile, Tessa felt her heart drop a bit, she knew how much he longed for children and Tessa felt so guilty that she was unable to provide. Sophie walked into the room with Gideon following behind her, carrying baby Thomas. He handed Thomas off to the nanny as Sophie asked if everyone was ready to go. A series of nods went through the room as the group headed towards the doors. Charlotte waved them off as she was pregnant with her and Henry's second child and not feeling up to demon hunting at the moment.

They all arrived outside the shops entrance, a sign hung over head, The Warlock Nest, it read. It was dusk, the last bit of daylight sinking into moonlight, but the streets of London were surprisingly empty, far too empty. A strange feeling filled the air around the group. Cecily and Will peeked into the shop's windows, "it looks closed," Cecily finally pointed out. Will nodded in agreement, "how peculiar," he muttered. Gabriel spoke up, "you suppose we should just poke around?" Will shrugged drawing out a seraph blade, "I suppose so." Everyone did the same, cautiously taking out their weapon of choice just in case. They broke into groups to investigate the shop and surrounding areas. Gabriel, Gideon, and Will went into the shop. Cecily and Henry headed down one street while Sophie and Tessa went down the opposing one. Tessa and Sophie walked in silence for a short while when Sophie broke it, "Tessa?"

"Yes?" Tessa replied. Sophie took in a breath before continuing, "have you considered that you could be pregnant?" Tessa stopped in her tracks. It had been a thought, an idea that she had entertained for a millisecond before dismissing it. She couldn't allow herself to believe such a thing, to get her hopes up, only to have them let her down. Tessa shook her head quickly, walking again down the darkening sidewalk. "It isn't possible." Tessa concluded. "It could be possible, Tessa, you're one of a kind, nobody knows whether it's possible or not." Sophie protested. "I'm not sure Sophie, I feel if there was a chance, it would have already happened," Tessa frowned. Sophie returned her frown, "at least promise me you will allow me to summon the Silent Brothers when we get back to make certain." "If you insist," Tessa sighed. "I do insist-" Sophie began but a sudden tight hand on her shoulder made her stop mid sentence. She turned to look at Tessa who was now idle and holding her stomach, her face twisted into a look of someone who was in pain. "Tessa? Are you okay?" Sophie asked, concern in her voice.

Tessa nodded and took a deep breath before retrieving her hand from Sophie's shoulder. "I'm sorry just had a bit of stomach pain," Tessa assured her. Sophie opened her mouth to respond when a yell echoed down the street, Sophie and Tessa both whipped their heads back to see a giant black mass racing towards them with a flurry of people running after it, seraph blades out and fired up. Out of instinct, both girls darted in the opposite direction of the approaching creature and into the closest alley. Sophie entered the alley first, scanning her surroundings, she wasn't normally one to run from the danger but her worry for Tessa drove her to decide it was best to stray away. There were two doors in the alley each likely leading into the back of a shop, Sophie spun her head back around and saw Tessa was leaning against the dark brick wall, panting and holding her stomach, looking awfully pale. Sophie pulled on both doors but to no avail, she attempted to kick them in before realizing the doors seemed to open out from the inside. She cursed under her breath, "alright Tessa, we are going to have to get out of here and run down the street before the demon gets any closer." Tessa only nodded in response, she appeared as if she was about to be sick. Sophie was holding onto Tessa's arm as she peered around the wall and saw the others were yelling and slashing, pursuing the demon. Sophie sprinted out, Tessa in tow, toward the institute carriage. Upon seeing them, the demon let out a gut wrenching scream and barreled towards them. Tessa swirled around, her face drained of color, her hand still clutching her stomach and drew out a blade quickly, swinging at the demon with all the strength she could muster. Since the sword bore no runes, the demon continued unfazed and swiped at her with a large dark hand. Tessa was knocked off her feet with a loud thud. Sophie lunged forward and sliced off the demon's hand as it rushed towards Tessa, ichor splattering across her face. Will had caught up to them in record time and helped Tessa to her feet. She groaned and held onto him desperately.

Will had forgotten about all the chaos around them, he forgot there was an unholy monster towering above him, at that moment he forgot that his duty was to rid the world of those ungodly things. All he saw was his wife, his love, his life looking deathly pale, crumpled on the road. Will dropped everything and scooped her up, her face indicated that she was in unimaginable pain. He swiftly took her out of the face of danger and looked back noticing that the demon had been taken down by the rest of the gang. They rushed their way over to Tessa and Will, "we can come back, take Tessa to the institute and summon the Silent Brothers immediately," Sophie instructed Will. Will nodded, his expression wild with worry and concern.

Will loaded himself and Tessa in the carriage as the others continued with the mission they had been set out to investigate. The carriage rushed forward with a jerk and the vibration of horse hooves on brick rattle the vehicle.

Tessa wasn't completely unconscious, her eyes were open and wide, she reached up at Will and murmured something softly. Although Will couldn't hear what she had said it still brought him some comfort as he continued to hold her and whisper sweet nothings. He stroked her hair lightly, brushing it back from her face.

"Is this a bad time to say I told you so?"

Even through Tessa's pained expression a wave of amusement washed over it swiftly. It was so like Will, she thought. To be in such a situation as this and poke fun at it. He could only be so serious for so long. But she never minded, ever since Jem left anytime Will made his sly comments it was like music to Tessa's ears. Even though he had lost someone so dear to him, as did she, he was still Will. Her Will.

In the infirmary, Tessa opened her eyes to the stitched, scarred face of Brother Enoch hovering over her. _Mrs. Herondale, are you aware of your situation?_ The emotionless voice filled her head and she suddenly became mindful of her surroundings and the events that had taken place. She nodded timidly, her throat feeling dry and scratchy. As if Brother Enoch had read her mind, he handed Tessa a clear glass of water. She drank it calmly, before speaking "yes, I have been feeling ill for a while, nothing more." Brother Enoch had no detectable emotional response to her statement, only talking in her mind once again. _You are not just ill, you are with child._ Tessa almost choked on her water. She was pregnant? Her mind filled with a craze of questions, but all that came out was a simple how.

_I am uncertain of how, you are of no creature that's been encountered before. But it remains true that you are carrying a child and that child is of shadowhunter descendant, therefore, it takes up much of your energy leaving you weak and sickly. You must rest and conserve your energy or you'll only collapse as you did today._

Tessa's lips were pressed into a small line. "But my child, is it alright?" She finally asked. _Yes, the child is well. You must rest now but I will allow the others in._ Tessa nodded, putting her now empty glass on the table next to her as she sunk back into the cream colored cot.

**Hey guys! So this is actually my first infernal devices fanfic but I really love this series and all the characters so I thought I would write a little cute Wessa short story. If y'all like this story and wanna read more (like Will's reaction). Then just let me know because I'll happily add a second part and maybe even more after that if I find some inspiration in the story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
